1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to social networking, and more particularly to providing for display of a message within a social networking service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking services are electronic services that allow users to become a member of the social network and often include creating and maintaining a user profile. Users may interact with other users with profiles in ways such as sharing content with another user, sending messages, publishing public posts to all other users or a group of other users, chat with other users, and the like. In some social networks, a user may view public posts of other users through a user interface of the social network. Social networks typically encourage new members to join the network. New and existing users may be provided with suggested contacts to broaden the user's network.